DISNEY VACATION
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Sequel to Tough Love. The Cullen's and Bella go on Vacation where the couples are going to have to face new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation on my story Tough Love. It strong sexual matter disgusts you, turn back now. The opening sexual encounter is taking from my own life. The moment has always played in my mind when I thought of sex. As always, PLEASE REVIEW.

Bella and Emmett lay side by side fully clothed. An action movie played on the DVD player, not that either of them were watching. Emmett's large hand absentmindedly traveled circles over Bella's stomach, up her ribs and across her chest above her breasts then back down the other side. Bella's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sensation and Emmett's eyes were on Bella's face. Gradually, Emmett's fingers began slip under the fabric of Bella's tank top and brush against her black bra. She moaned softly at the feel of his chilled flesh. His large hand traveled up the left side of Bella's throat and cupped the side of her face. The strength in his body was evident in his touch and Bella found that it both thrilled and frightened this. When he flexed his fingers against her jaw, Bella felt brief pain. His thumb ran gently over her mouth and Bella opened her lips slightly and sucked briefly on it. Emmett's eyes fluttered close at this. Gripping the side of her face, Emmett turned Bella's head to face him. With her eyes still closed, Bella moved her lips slightly feeling for Emmett's. When their mouths touched, the kiss was soft and loving. Their lips fluttered against each others saying more then words ever could. Slowly, Emmett's hand moved down Bella's stomach. It began to slip under the waist of her blue jeans when Bella's hand flew up to intervene.

Emmett grunted and lay back pretending to watch the movie. He had no idea what the characters were talking about. Before long, his hand was back on Bella's face. He caressed her flesh lovingly then moved to her hip. Emmett rubbed Bella's lower back and then firmly pulled her against him so that she could feel his growing erection. Bella rolled onto her right hip and faced the vampire with a shy smile. They had been dating for only a few months and this was the second time that Bella had allowed herself to be in the position with Emmett. She was still shy around him. His hand gently traveled between her flesh and the back of her jeans, caressing the swell of her rear and squeezing sporadically. Bella nestled her face between Emmett's shoulder and jaw. She rubbed his chest softly and kissed his throat. Emmett nipped at her upper arm and shoulder, careful not to break the skin. Bella gasped with each bite. The pain was sweet. Bella moaned and felt Emmett grow even harder against her stomach. He gently nudged her back onto her back and his hand once again moved to her jeans. This time Bella did not reject him and Emmett hurried further. His hand slid along Bella's inner thigh and nails lightly scrapped against the sensitive flesh as he pulled his hand back. His fingers pushed aside the thin fabric of her underwear and quickly slid between her folds. Bella's back arched at the touch and she gasped.

His face rested on top of hers, and Bella could hear his quickened breath. Again, she brushed her lips against his. Emmett's hand moved back to her breast and he quickly freed the left one. Slowly he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked roughly. Bella cried out softly as he suckled her and then moved his mouth to kiss he chest. As he went back to her nipple, his hand returned to her underwear and slipped underneath. He skillfully began to play with the nub of flesh causing Bella to tremble under his touch. His fingers slipped further down and brushed against her anus gently making Bella jump. Emmett slipped a finger inside of her then as Bella began to feel the pressure inside of her, Emmett added two more fingers inside of her and began to pump her body roughly. Bella's hand moved to Emmett's groin and quickly unfastened his jeans. She grasped his now, rock hard penis and began to stroke him. Emmett moved over her and rested his head on his arm with his arm on the headboard of his bed. Bella opened her eyes and looked up at him. She was surprised to see his eyes closed and expression of pain on his face. "What's wrong?" Bella asked. She quickly let go of him and blushed.

"Nothing." He mumbled but didn't open his eyes. After a few deep breaths, He positioned himself over Bella and she slowly opened her legs to accept him. She was confused about his change of attitude. He crouched over her and began to grind against her vagina through her pants. He moved his face to her neck and nuzzled her. Bella's arms wrapped around Emmett as he pressed himself against her, his thrust rocking her body. His cold lips on her neck made her shiver. Slowly he slid down her body and as if in slow motion, his head lowered until Bella could feel his breath on her lower stomach. "What are you doing?" Bella asked in shock. "Wait!" She cried. Emmett paused and looked up silently. He watched her wordlessly then smiled slyly. * _"You're going to have to remove me,"_ Emmett purred._ "Cause I ain't going no where."_ * Bella had to smile at the quote and Emmett took this as his chance to continue. He was so persistent. Within seconds, Bella's pants and underwear were gone. Emmett's smile disappeared and suddenly Bella could feel his breath between her thighs. His tongue flicked out and licked her roughly from back to front. Bella tried to close her legs and Emmett's arms snaked around her thighs pulling them apart and holding them open. Bella couldn't budge her lower body.

Emmett feasted on Bella until she cried out with her third orgasm and found the strength to push him away. The lust in her eyes was strong and Emmett gazed longingly back at his girlfriend. "What do you want, Emmett?" Bella finally asked with perfect knowledge. Emmett grinned widely. "This is fitting," Emmett told her as he moved to cover Bella with his body. He indicated to the DVD, which was now on it ending credits. Justin Timberlake's 'My Love' was the background song. Before Bella could respond, Emmett was inside her. Bella cried out as he filled her and lifted her legs to grip his waist as Emmett brought her to ecstasy.

* Anyone know where the quote is from?


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, beststoriesever95 was correct, the quote was from Britney Spears Gimme More. Second, thank you all so much for your reviews! Keep them coming. I love my fans!!

Bella awoke with a start, she was still lying in Emmett's bed but she was alone. Confused, she sat up slowly and looked around. She was alone in the room and the emptiness brought back the image of Emmett's pained face the night before. 'What was wrong with him...' Bella thought to herself. 'is he getting tired of me?' She absentmindedly pushed back the sheets and began to get dressed. Behind her, the door swung open silently. Emmett stood framed in the doorway wearing only a thick, Egyptian cotton white towel around his waist. The water from his shower still dripped from his dark hair and ran down his muscular chest and back. He watched as Bella stood up and pulled on her jeans with a sigh. She was upset about something but he had no idea what. At the view of her scantly clad rear, Emmett felt his arousal returning. He shook his head. His love for her was great. It almost pained him. On silent feet, he slipped the door close and stalked his prey.

Bella was taken from behind by surprise. Emmett jerked her back onto the bed causing her to scream. Within seconds, his teeth were at her throat and she froze. With a soft growl, Emmett kissed her sensitive flesh. Bella's hands ran through his hair lovingly. "Are you all packed?" Emmett murmured, never removing his lips from Bella's skin. Bella gasped. "No!" She cried. "What time do we leave?" She roughly pushed Emmett back catching him off guard. Emmett laughed. "In an hour and you haven't eaten yet." Bella flew around the room gathering her things. She had been packed last night but Alice had decided to reorganize and ad to Bella's clothes.

They were going on vacation this morning and Bella was ecstatic. She still couldn't believe that Charlie had agreed. At first, he had been dead set against it and then Esme had called the house and spoken to him. She had explained how all of the Cullen's were going to Florida for the Christmas holiday and how Bella would benefit from the trip. A chance to get away from Forks. Charlie had been concerned about Bella in a theme park let alone Disney World but had finally relented. He had even given her over a thousand dollars for souvenirs. They had had dinner together last night and exchanged goodbyes and then Bella had driven to the Cullen's house. She was going to Disney World! It was amazing for Carlisle to invite her. All of her friends at school had put in orders of stuff for her to bring back. She turned to find Emmett looking at here from the bed. With a smile, she rushed to his side and kissed him quickly. With a bright smile, she rushed from the room to grab some food. Emmett's laughter carried down the stairs behind her.

At the foot of the stairs, she rounded the corner at full sprint and ran head on into Jasper. Without thinking, She threw her arms around Jasper's neck and cried "Vacation time!" Instantly Bella felt him stiffen from her touch. Her smile faltered as she quickly stepped back. Jasper had not yet mastered the fight against the lust of human blood. "I'm sorry, Jasper." She told him softly with her face red from embarrassment. Always the Southern Gentleman, Jasper clasped his arms behind his back and nodded courtly forcing a small smile. "It's quite alright, Bella." He hesitated then asked. "Are you excited then?" Bella's smile beamed once more. "I can't wait." She moaned. Jasper grinned. Just then Alice danced by and ran her pixie hand through Jaspers tussled blond hair and Bella could see him relax as he nearly melted at Alice's touch. Alice danced off and Bella called after her, "Alice, I better not find anything embarrassing in my suit case!" Alice giggled in reply then was gone.

They needed four cars to get to the airport with all of the luggage. Emmett's green Wrangler Jeep, Rosaline's red BMW M3 Convertible, Edward's silver Volvo S60R, and Carlisle's black Mercedes S55 AMG. When they arrived at the airport and pulled up to park the cars for the week, the parking lot attendant's eyes bulged. He enviously eyed the line of expensive vehicles. "We expect these cars to be here without a scratch when we return." Emmett growled at the still gawking attendant as the family left the lot and walked to the airport. He turned half way across the road and pointed, emphasizing his threat, at the man and the attendant gulped. Bella grasped Emmett's arm and steered him into the building. Emmett draped his arm around Bella's shoulders as Carlisle got their tickets processed then they headed through security and to their plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review. I would like to know, what do you think of the way I am describing Emmett's, Jasper's, and Alice's, attitudes so far? I've had one request which I'll be adding into the story later on. If anyone wants to see something, let me know.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone sat in the left aisle of the plane. Bella, Jasper, Edward, and Esme next to the windows. Bella watched as the crew hurried around along the side and under the plane. She saw the pilot appear then disappear under them. Emmett, who had been watching over Bella's shoulder, jokingly said in a whisper, "I bet you the pilots like, 'I can't find the keys! Has anyone seen the keys?" Only the Cullen's and Bella heard him and they laughed. The other passengers turned to see what the joke was with confused expressions. It was cloudy outside so there was no fear with the window blinds being open. Carlisle had assured Bella that this was the rainy season in Florida as well so there would be minimal sunlight. The entire family would be able to spend the week together. But Bella worried about Jasper, if he couldn't even handle Bella hugging him, how would he manage with humans all around him for seven days? All of the Cullen's had made sure to feed the night before but it was still going to be harder for Jasper. Finally, the flight attendant's stood in the aisles and went through their actions with the oxygen masks and safety equipment. The engines rumbled to life and the seatbelt sign came on. Moments later, the door was closed and the plane began to move.

Bella was the only member of the family that needed to eat so by the end of the 4-hour flight, Bella had eight bags of mini chocolate chip cookies and eight bags of peanuts on her lap. Emmett and Edward had kept them laughing the entire flight what with Emmett trying to grope Bella and Edward reading Emmett's mind about how he was going to grope her. Alice and Rosaline argued continuously about what park they were going to see first. Esme 'tsk tsk'ed but even she could not keep the smile off her face. They were all so excited. They had not been on a vacation in so long. Rides, Bella suddenly thought. Just as long as there are not many rollercoaster's. Bella hated rollercoaster's. The loss of control terrified her. But other then that, she was going to love Disney World.

Two black Town cars were waiting for them when the Cullen's stepped out of the Orlando Airport with luggage in tow. They took a few moments to take in the palm trees and warmth then piled in the cars and they were on their way to the All Stars Movie Resort. Esme had decided that they would stay at one of the most Disney themed resorts and enjoy all Disney had to offer. After effects of the last hurricane could be seen from the highway. Many of the homes had large orange tarps covering their roofs and there were a lot of construction crews in the streets. The car ride only took twenty minutes and the entire time everyone talked continuously. Rosaline and Edward rode with Bella and Emmett but as always, she avoided speaking to Bella. The beautiful blond never even looked at Bella unless she absolutely had to. Edward pointed out the Disney signs as they passed and Emmett kept cracking jokes. When the cars pulled up to the front doors of the resort, Emmett had the door open before the driver could walk around the car. The family waited for everyone to get together and for the baggage handlers to get all the bags, then they walked into the hotel and separated immediately. Carlisle and Esme joined the line to check in. Edward and Rosaline started gathering park maps and brochures. Jasper and Emmett moved towards the arcade, and Bella and Alice hurried to the hotel souvenir shop.

Alice bought everyone a Disney world shirt. Pink for Bella, grey for herself, mint green for Rosaline, and a white tank top for Esme. She bought a Black golf shirt for Emmett, blue long sleeve shirt for Edward, and a dark green shirt for Jasper and Carlisle. Bella picked up lanyards with Disney pins attached to the material for everyone and a pair of black dolce and gabbana sunglasses for herself. One hour later found the Cullen woman stretched out on reclining poolside chairs while the others frolicked in the water. They had unpacked and the women studied the maps of the four theme parks. They had decided that they would visit Magic Kingdom first. Bella took in the surroundings. In the center of the large pool stood an enormous statue of Mickey Mouse from Fantasia with water sprouting from his wand. Hundred foot statues of Disney characters were situated through out the grounds. The Cullen's were in the 101 Dalmatian building and at the end of the buildings stood Perdita and Pongo as well as a large hollow t.v set that even Emmett could stand upright inside.

Bella was standing up to join the men in the water when suddenly the four woman were surrounded. Six strange men in bathing suits had circled the chairs and were gawking at the females. Bella instantly felt uneasy. Esme looked up and Alice stood to join Bella while Rosaline attempted to cover herself. "Can we help you?" Esme asked coolly. The biggest of the men smiled "Oh, I think we can come up with ways for you to help us." He sneered. Bella felt her blood run cold. Esme tried to usher the girls away and was turning to Rosaline when one of the men grabbed her roughly around the arm. She snarled and yanked herself from his grip. Bella realized for a split second that she had never seen Esme angry before. The older vampire glared at the man who had placed his hand on her and she began to advance. Bella could hear a low growl rumbling in her chest. The man's grin quickly fell and he began to back away. Before Esme could reach for him, a strict voice startled everyone. "Esme." It spoke and she froze, her face relaxed as she looked around. Carlisle forced his way to the women followed by Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked in a menacing voice. Rosaline hurried to his side and wrapped her towel around herself. The strangers turned on the new comers. "No problem." The big one replied. "Just giving these gorgeous ladies the benefit of our attention." "We don't want your attention." Bella replied without thinking. The man's head snapped around to look her over he reached for Bella. Before Bella could even formulate a plan, Emmett had the man by the arm and shoulder. With a growl, he spin the man around and as Jasper stepped out of the way, threw the man head first into the pool. "Emmett!" Carlisle barked. He took a menacing step towards his son and Emmett quickly stepped back pulling Bella to him. "I'm sorry," Emmett hurried to say. "He was…" "Let's go to our rooms, now." Carlisle interrupted. His eyes were furious and his tone made it clear that there was no room for discussions. The eight people gathered in Jasper and Alice's room. They sat cluttered on the one king size bed and on the chairs. Carlisle was almost feverish with anger. He paced in front of the group trying to keep his temper in check. "We haven't even been here for twenty-four hours and already Esme tries to attack a human and Emmett could have killed another." Emmett tried to defend himself but Carlisle cut him off. "What if he had missed the water? What if he had hit the pavement?" "Whats more," He continued. "What if these people put two and two together? What if they found out that we were vampires?" He whispered the last word. "The Voultri would be called. They would hunt us down and there would be no mercy!" Emmett dropped his head and Esme sobbed softly. Carlisle looked at his wife, "From here on out, we will be inconspicuous, agreed?" Everyone nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella woke up early the next morning. The sun was just rising and all was quiet outside. Bella could hear the shower running and see the light from underneath the bathroom door. Silently Bella slipped out of bed and crept across the carpeted hotel room. She tried the doorknob and found it open, so she let herself into the bathroom. The shower curtain was thin and Emmett was silhouetted against it. She smiled as she watched him soap up under the steaming water. Bella catcalled and laughed as Emmett jumped. He poked his head around the curtain. "Ah damn," He mused jokingly. "I was hoping it was the maid." He shrugged then added, "I guess I'll just have to make due." Slowly he turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. He bypassed the towels and advanced on Bella who backed up and tried to open the door without taking her eyes of the obviously aroused vampire.

Emmett pounced as soon as Bella had backed into the main room. He knocked her back onto the bed and began to slid his hands up under Bella's nightgown. He was just passing her hips when there was loud knocking at the door. "Emmett…Bella…Lets go. We want to get to the park before it opens." Edward called out. Emmett groaned and Bella laughed. They hurried to get ready and within thirty minutes, they were heading through the hotel to the transportation area. They waited in line and when the bus for Magic Kingdom arrived, they boarded and sat in silent anticipation. Bella still couldn't believe that she was finally here. She was in Disney World.

Twenty minutes later, the Disney bus pulled up to the gates of Magic Kingdom. Everyone had smiles plastered to their faces and was kidding around with each other when they stepped outside. Bella stepped ahead of the others to start towards the express ticket booth. She gasped as she was sideswiped by a crowd of people. It was a group of large men and after the man in the middle turned to glare at her, she realized the large men were bodyguards. It took her a moment to place the face looking back at her. Could that be Criss Angel? His long dark hair, lush mouth and piercing eyes confirmed her thoughts. When he saw Bella glaring back, Criss offered a small smile then was ushered forward where two Disney employees met him. Edward stepped up beside Bella and jokingly pushed her forward oblivious to what had happened. Criss disappeared into the park and the Cullen's entered moments afterwards.

Bella was mesmerized by her first view of the park. The street was wide with stores on both sides. Disney characters stood spread out sporadically and a horse drawn carriage moved slowly up the center of the street. At the end of the street stood a life size replica of Cinderella's castle. Bella was in awe over the beauty of it all. Everyone broke up and began to go their own way. "Wait!" Carlisle called out. He wanted everyone to stick together, this was after all a family vacation. "We'll get to do everything. But we'll stay together." Carlisle looked to Esme who held open a map of the park. "We'll go clockwise through the park and stop along the way wherever anyone wants to. With food and bathroom breaks for Bella, of course." Esme smiled at Bella and Bella noticed a fresh bruise on Esme's jaw. She didn't have that last night. Bella looked at Carlisle silently for a moment but said nothing.

The first stop was Le Chapeau; it was to the right of the gates. Everyone picked up a set of embroidered Mickey Ears. The girls left the shop wearing those as did Carlisle and Jasper. The others ended up in Esme's purse. The first ride they came to was the Jungle Cruise. They had decided to skip the Swiss Family Tree house. All those stairs had made Bella nervous. She could just imagine the injury from falling down those stairs. They moved onto the line for the jungle cruise fast pass line, which they had ordered in advance, amazing what a person could get when they had to funds. The eight attractive people caught glances from the other park quests as the Cullen's and Bella boarded the covered boat and to their seats up near the front.

The ride had a live Caption who's name was Justin. "Welcome to the Jungle cruise." Justin said into the microphone when the boat was full and had began to move. He was around the Cullen kids age and kept glancing at Rose. "My name is Justin and I'll be your diver…uh driver today. Don't worry I've only tipped three boats this week." Bella laughed lightly and smiled at Alice. "Today you are going on a journey through the world most glorious rivers, Mekong, the Amazon and the rivers of Africa. We are now going to begin our journey in the Amazon River." He turned to watch where the boat was going and then said, "Wait for it… wait for it… and we are now in the Amazon river." People laughed. "Here you see the Inspiration Falls. This is the time when you ask 'Why do you call them Inspiration Falls?'"

There was silence. Bella giggled and then asked. "Why do you call then Inspiration falls?" Justin turned to her. "Thank you beautiful." He said with a smile. Bella blushed. I call them Inspiration Falls because they make me inspire to go deeper into the Amazon. Everyone go 'oooo…' "oooo…" Everyone said back. "'ahhhhh…' " ahhhhh…" They passed by a pigmy village and a large snake. They responded. Here you'll see some of our friendly African elephants." He told them. Elephants sat in the water shooting water from their trunks and at the boat. Emmett grumbled as he got wet and Bella ducked down behind him. After a few moments she was smiling. There were hippos in the water and crocodiles on the sand. They also passed by a crashed plane and head hunters. They went through the Asia River and through a temple. By the time the ride was over, everyone was chuckling at the constant cracks. "If you had fun," Justin continued. "My name is Justin and this has been the Jungle Cruise. If you did not, my name Mark and this has been Thunder Mountain.

They came back to the exit and everyone stood and began to file off the boat. Alice skipped ahead and laughed. "That was fun." She said with a smile. "What's next?"The others followed her back to the path. Bella needed a drink after seeing all that water. She stood off at the snack cart and picked up a bottle of Pepsi. The others bought bottles of water just to fit in.


	5. Chapter 5

There were a lot of people in the park and it was slow moving through the crowds. They passed by the Magic Carpets of Aladdin though the group did pause to watch the ride in motion and Bella got pictures. Also no one wanted to sit in a show their next stop was the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Rose giggled as she confessed her adoration for Jack Sparrow. They stepped under the black sail boasting the name of the ride and then stepped into the line. Because of the passes, they did not have a long wait. There was a Disney Employee that greeted them as they entered with a "Welcome aboard." Inside, as they walked along, the walls were large grey bricks and separated from them by a black chain was the other normal line. The humans did not look very happy with their long wait. As they continued on, there were piles of wooden chairs and old wooden barrels, the lighting got dimmer and there was music playing. The group turned a corner and then they were there. There were boats lined up in the water beside the path they walked on. People ahead of them were boarding boats and then once each boat was full, it started forward. They were separated into groups of four and went with the girls together and the guys in the next row.

"Esme." Bella whispered sitting next to the eldest female. "What happened to your face?" She waited and did not think Esme was going to answer but then she replied "It's nothing Bella." She voice was slightly tight but she did not look at the dark haired girl. Bella let the subject drop.

The boat started forward now and soon they were moving through a darkened tunnel. They could hear voices and water but it was too dark to see anything. They passed through a water fall with Davey Jones saying that "Dead men tell no tales" Edward scoffed. And then the ride really started. There were pirates and skeletons laying in sand and dirt. Then lightening and a storm with a view of a open ship. The boat went down a waterfall and they all gasped as they were hit by icy water. The next scene was a battle between two ships and then a scene on port. The theme song was playing. Everyone was silent watching the robots on the port. They were so life like. They gave Bella the creeps. There was so much to see that everyone's heads were turning from side to side constantly. Emmett hummed along to 'A Pirates Life For Me.' and soon the others were as well. Esme let out a chuckle when they came to the inmates trying to lure the dog with the key to their cells. Finally, at the end of the ride, they came to Captain Jack Sparrow himself. He sat on a throne surrounded by gold coins and shelves of numerous items with a cup in one hand and talking to a parrot. Bell took a picture of him too. She was loving this trip and it had just begun. The ride was finished and they clamored off to hurry to the next.

They were heading towards Splash Mountain when music caught their attention. A show had started up in a circle of clear pavement. There were ten employees dancing to pioneer music. As they watched, costumed characters joined in. The song continued as the employees now spread out and grabbed hold of visitors. Soon all of the Cullen's and Bella were dragged in. The music changed to the Hookey Pokey and before long, there were dozens of people doing the dance. Bella laughed almost hysterically as she danced. It would be a image she would never forget. Watching the Cullen's do the child's dance. She did not stop laughing even as she tried to take pictures of them all. And she was still giggling as the music ended and everyone went on their way. Emmett hugged her to him laughing a little himself.

The laughter died quickly however when they arrived at Splash Mountain. This was of course another water ride. Rose groaned at the thought of her hair getting even more messed up. The outside was a big mountain. the base was a nest of man made roots and thorns. They watched from a bridge as a boat came out of the mouth of the mountain and free fell quite a distance before splashing to the water far below. Bella paled and stepped back. She shook her head. No...no no no...she would not go on that. She could not. That was too high. Bella was terrified of heights. It came with being clumsy. The others started forward except for Emmett who turned to look at Bella. He watched her for a moment and then tilted his head. "Whats up?" He asked and Bella met his eyes. "I'm scared." She whispered. She did not expect Emmett to laugh but that is exactly what he did. His laughter was loud and heavy. Bella watched him in surprise. "Emmett.." She said in a pleading tone. "Oh come on." he said loudly. "Don't be such a baby its a ride!" Bella's face reddens with embarrassment. "Stop it." She snapped at him. "Fine." He replied now. "Stay out here alone. I'll be sure to tell everyone." With that he turned to go. Bella growled. She walked up behind him and punched his shoulder. "Thanks a lot!" Then she stepped by him and towards the ride muttering about how much of a Bastard he was.

They climbed into a large hollowed log and then started up a lift. Bella clung to Edward who she had purposely sat next to. He hands were clutched around his arm. A second lift brought them even higher and suddenly they could hear banjo music. Edward looked puzzled. "Is this not supposed to be a scarey ride?" He asked as they began seeing statues of cartoon characters. "What the hell?" Emmett asked from behind her. Bella ignored him. They went down a small water fall and Bella's nail tried to dig into Edwards flesh. If he had been human, she would have left gouges in his skin. They entered a sort of cavern and Bella's jaw dropped...really? It was like they had stepped into a sixties cartoon. She was so disturbed that she actually forgot to be afraid. The others obviously felt the same way as there were no smiles or laughter from the Cullen's now. Bella let out a shocked laugh it was then that they came to the drop. They hovered at the edge of the drop and then tipped forward. Bella let out a strangle scream and would have climbed into Edwards lap if not for the restraints. As they went down the drop, she buried her face in Edwards shoulder and he laughed.

They were soaked when they hit the bottom and by the time they got off, Edward had to help Bella stand. "Never Ever again." Bella swore as they walked out. She dropped on the first bench they came to and closed her eyes. She cursed Emmett in her head. This was ridiculous. Bella was so angry. It was nearly half an hour before she was willing to stand again and every time Emmett tried to touch her, she scowled at him and moved away. He would be having a long and lonely night tonight in their hotel room. The others anted to go on the next ride, Thunder Mountain. Bella refused right off the bat. No one argued this time. Bella stood and watched as the others left for the ride.

She had turned around looking for a place to sit and wait when she was bumped into hard enough to almost knock her right off her feet. A strong hand reached out and grasped her around the upper arm pulling her back up right. Bella looked up to see none other than the same man she had seen outside the park. Criss Angel. He stood there looking down at her with two Disney World employees on either side of him. Criss looked down at her silently for a moment. He remembered her from before. a pretty girl but there was something else about her. Something that he could just not put his finger on. "Uh...hi" Bella said softly and he smiled. There was a moment of silence and then Criss asked "Would you like to get a drink?" Bela was shocked. "With...me?" She asked looking towards the ride. She really shouldn't. Emmett would be extremely jealous. But it **was** just a drink. "Sure." She replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

They did not go very far away from the ride ride the Cullen's had gone to enjoy. Bella kept sneaking looks at Criss. She was amazed that he was here and that he ha d asked her to have a drink with him. In the back of her mind was a nagging thought about Emmett and how angry he was going to be. But really, they were not doing anything wrong. And it served Emmett right anyways. It had really been pretty rude of him to laugh at her when she had admitted her fear to him. They came to Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn and Cafe and Bella looked up at the building. It was styled to look like something like a cross between a Louisiana inn and a western saloon. It was nice. It was still early in the day so there were not many people in the cafe. The employes hurried forward to serve today's celebrity appearance and Criss took Bella by the arm steering her towards a table. They sat on opposite side of the table and his escorts sat at a table a little ways away. Bella took in the Large bull horns on the wall over the menu and the wooden rafters.

They sat there over glasses of soda and talked. Bella was surprised how easily they were able to talk. she would have thought that she would be all stumbles and awkward pauses but the conversation flowed easily. They talked about his show and magic and about Forks. Bella of course said nothing about what the Cullen's were. she talked about her mother and Phil. Bella had of course seen his show. In fact, she loved the theme song and had to fight herself not to hum the tune. They were in a conversation about how Criss did his levitation trick when the inevitable happened. Emmett found them.

The Cullen's had left the ride having enjoyed the thrill and had come back to the bench to find Bella gone. No one other than Emmett found this disturbing. But Emmett on the other hand was not carefree about this. He could smell the other male. Emmett had a nagging feeling that something was going on. A low growl left him catching the attention of Carlisle and Rose. He looked towards the Inn. Emmett started following Bella's scent. He could hear the others questioning voices as they started to follow behind him. Emmett was scarey enough with just his size alone. Any angry Emmett caused the other people on the path to step quickly out of his way.

He arrived at Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn and Cafe. He did not bother to look at the building. Emmett mount the steps and pushed the door open roughly. It ricocheted off the wall with a resounding bang. The employees inside jumped and Emmett saw Bella's head snap up to look at him. Her eyes widened at the look on his face and she stood as Emmett made his way towards her. Criss stood as well but he knew that he was not going to win this battle. Criss backed away slowly. **"What the hell is going on?"** Emmett growled. Carlisle reached out to grab his sons arm and Emmett jerked away. Bella was the next one to try and stop him. Criss was quite pale at this point. He looked up at the huge man and feared for his life. The look on Criss' face would have been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation. Bella placed herself between the two males and pressed herself to Emmett. **"Emmett!"** She cried trying to push him back. Edward and Jasper stepped forward to help by taking their brothers arms and pulling on him. Emmett glared down at Bella now. **"Emmett,"** Bella said softly. **"It was just a drink. He asked me to have a drink. Nothing more."** Emmett frowned. He looked at Criss who nodded his head quickly in agreement. Bella shoved against Emmett's stomach now and Emmett took a step back. The war was over and the others moved with him now leaving Criss alone. He sighed a breath of relief. But he was not done with Bella. The girl had a ape of a boyfriend but if Criss could get her alone, they could have some fun.

* * *

Lunch was a silent affair. Of course Bella was the only one eating though the others had bought food as well to fit in. They were not eating however and it was a great deal of wasted food. The was the lest of the problems right now though. Bella and the others sat around a round table in the Columbia Harbour House. Bella had a chicken basket and fries before her but she was not eating. She sat beside Emmett and was not at all comfortable right now. She snuck glances at him and he always looked the same. Emmett was sitting back in his chair large hands on the table and his face emotionless. Bella did not know what to say. She did not understand why he was so upset. She had not done anything wrong. But She had know that he had a jealous streak. The others tried to talk to lighten the mood but Emmett's anger was a strong presence. **"Eat Bella."** Carlisle told her and Bella turned her head to look at him. His eyes were filled with understanding and comfort. Bella nodded slowly. She did need to eat something even though she was not hungry. The food tasted like cardboard and her stomach twitched. She did not eat nearly as much as she would have normally but Bella ate a little. She looked up to see their waiter not too far away and watching them with an odd look on his face. Bella cleared her throat and tilted her head towards him. The others caught on quickly and grudgingly took bites of their own food. Bella could not stop the giggle as Emmett took half a chicken leg with one bite. He chewed and swallowed with a disgusted look on his face and then after a moment of silence, the other laughed as well. Emmett sat there for a few more seconds and then slowly a smile formed on his lips. He ran one large hand over Bella's thigh and Bella knew that the impending war between them was diverted.

They had paid for the food and Bella thought it would be unwise for her to good on anymore rides just yet. As Emmett was not willing to leave Bella alone anytime soon, they began to do some shopping. The first store they came to was large. Bella paused looking around. There were a lot of people in here and Bella worried instantly about Jasper. She looked over at him to find Jasper standing stiffly and holding onto Alice's hand. Before she could say anything, Emmett came up beside her and with a large hand on her lower back, guided her further into the store. Hanging from the ceiling were golden music noted and in the center of the room was a enormous bronze trumpet with a large Donald Duck tangled inside it. The store had dark wood counters, shelves, and display cases. There was everything from stuffed toys to clothes, jewelry, books, and candy. Bella was in heaven. She wondered the store amazed at everything Disney. She knew she had to make her money stretch but Bella could not help the fact that when she made her way to the cashier, her arms were quite full. She was surprised when Carlisle approached with an equal amount of merchandise and said **"It's on me Bella."** Bella looked at the doctor and instantly started to protest. She did not want him paying for her. But Carlisle would not take no for an answer. He placed his own stuff on the counter and then took hers. **"You can buy dinner."** He told her. Bella frowned. That was no deal cause it only meant that she would be buying for herself. Bella sighed. There was no point arguing.


	7. Chapter 7

To everyone who commented that Carlisle is out of character, that is what fan fiction is for. And really he is not even out of character. Everyone has a temper. Just because he was not shown with one, does not mean it is not there. With that said, thank you for your reviews. Sorry for the long wait. Life can be hectic. But there is more to come soon.

The rest of the day was spent shopping and going on more rides. Rose and Alice had persuaded Bella to go into the jewelry shop called Uptown Jewelers. There were beautiful but expensive items in here. Bella moved through the shop slowly. She could look here forever. However Bella did not even try to fool herself into thinking that she could afford anything in her. She watched as the other females came away from the cashier with bags and Bella smiled softly. Bella had not noticed Carlisle enter the store but when the female had stepped back outside, Bella watched as Esme took a stunning diamond necklace from a Uptown jewelry box. Esme smiled softly at Carlisle and the Doctor kissed his wife quickly before whispering words in her ear to bring a soft smile to her face.

Belle was talked into going into the Haunted Mansion which she found that she did not actually mind. The walk up to the house was humorous. Bella could not help but laugh as she read the tomb stones on the way up the path. When they entered the mansion, she was surprised by the detail. There were many voices of course in here and the pictures on the walls were creepy. The Cullen's Bella, and the other guests were led into a circular room.

Suddenly a voice rang out over the others. "Welcome foolish mortals to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your ghost host. Our tour begins here in this gallery. Here where you see paintings of some of our guests. As they appear in their corruptible mortal state. Kindly step all the way in please and make form for everyone. There's no turning back." Bella swallowed hard and moved among the other people to stand at Emmett's side. She Jasper at her other side and she looked up at him. He looked pained and Belle understood that this close contact to human must be hard but he seemed to be taking it well.

Another voice asked that everyone stepped away from the walls. The room changed now seeming to get taller as the voice went on. "Is this room actually stretching or is it your imagination? This room has no windows or doors which offers you this chilling challenge, a way out." There was eerie laughter. "Of course there's always my way." And then the lights went out and there was a loud scream and lightening. Bella screamed and jumped before wedging herself in between Emmett's ribs and his arm. His hand moved to rub her hip but she could feel his body shaking as he laughed at her. The lights came back up and Bella looked down blushing deeply. A door to her right opened and Bella was grateful to lead the way to the next section.

Bella stepped into the first of a long line of black buggies and Emmett slid in beside her with a smile still on his face. Bella scowled at him. The other took their own vehicles and then they were off through the ride. The ride took them through numerous rooms. Majestic they were supposed to be but the effects were creepy. Moving pictures and heads, ghosts dancing in the ballroom, and when they passed a mirror, it seemed in there was a ghost in the car with them. It was not scarey but by the time the ride ended, Bella did not pause to wait for the others as she headed out. Bella did not even pause at the shop near the exit, She moved into the sun and only then turned and waited for the others to catch up.

The day was almost over. The sun had set and they were infront of Cinderela's Castle. They were waiting for the Wishes Nighttime Spectacular. It was a show of music and fireowrks. It was a time for snuggling and sneaked kisses and soft conversations. There were hundred's of people here all waiting for the same thing. The castle was lit up in purple and blue. Bella stood in front of Emmett and his arms were around her. His chin rested on top of her head. She could feel the chill from his body but did not mind it. A voice began speaking and then a child singing Starlight Starbringt as the fireworks began. It was beautiful. Bella watching in wonder. Jimminy Cricket began speaking and everyone around them fell silent.

Bella felt it was over too soon. She helped by taking up some of the bags and then followed Carlisle and Esme as they led the way back to the gates. Once on the bus back to the resort, Bella leanded her head against Alice's shoulder and fought to keep her eyes open but before long, she was sleep. Alice woke her when they arrived at the hotel. The fatiuge had taken over. In the hotel room, Bella changed her clothes and then with a kiss to Emmett, she moved to get into bed and then was soon fast asleep.

The next chapter will bring the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

The weather the next morning put a damper on the days plans. They were going to go to Animal Kingdom but it was going to be sunny later on that day. Bella felt her spirits dampen. She sat at the foot of the bed dressed in a yellow tight tank top and a pair or blue jean shorts. Her hair was back in a pony tail and her chin was in her hand. The others were in the room as well. It was clear that they were upset as well. Esme sat in one of the room chairs with brochures on the table opened in front of her. She was trying to find something that they could do that was inside.

"How about this?" Esme asked after a few moments and she help up one of the papers. On the front were large bright red words. **Disney Quest**. "Disney Quest Indoor Interactive theme park is a one-of-a-kind gaming experience in the Downtown Disney area. Discover 5 floors fueled by electronic Disney innovation and imagination, including virtual reality, 3D encounters and classic video games from the past." She read. Carlisle looked at the others. "Sounds fun." Alice piped up. Bella nodded.

It was still early and the sun was not set to make a appearance till late morning. They left from Bella's and Emmett's hotel room and headed for the main building. Bella was hungry and she stopped of in the cafeteria and bought a breakfast burrito and a juice before they headed for the bus area. She was done eating by the time they arrived at Downtown Disney and they moved quickly towards the tall Disney Quest building. It was hard to miss. The building was like a big blue box. There were purple swirls all over the building and the Disney Quest logo was in gold.

There were surprisingly a number of people here. The eight people entered the building together and were directed towards an elevator. They were lifted to the next floor and when the doors opened, they were bombarded with sounds and lights. The floor was large and sectioned off many times for different games or areas. Everyone split up and after a few shouted words, Carlisle gave up and followed Esme.

Alice came to the Mighty Ducks Pinball Slam first. It was a large purple floored fenced in area. There were twelve circular platforms and each platform had a control panel. A large screen was a the front. Alice stood in line and when she was permitted on, she took the platform with a 3 on it. It was soon obvious what the game was about. The riders were human game piece. Once the game started, Alice was having the time of her life rocking the platform all over and playing the game enthusiastically.

Emmett had headed for the Buzz Lightyear's Astroblasters. It looked like bumper cars at first but after he had watch the game in motion, he realized that it was much more interesting. He watched the large vehicles drive along the the floor and move over balls sucking them up and then the ball was shot out of a hole in the front of the vehicle. Emmett grinned. H waited in line, this was a popular ride it seemed. When it was finally his turn, Emmett stepped forward and then was stopped. He looked down at the employee, a small little man.

"You need a secondary passenger." The employee told him. Emmett frowned. Well, that such the big one. Bella and his family was no where in site. Before Emmett could say anything, the employee raised his voice and continued. "Any other single riders?" Emmett sneered. "Great just announce it to the world that I happen to be solo for this." After a few minutes a mousey looking girl further down in the girl nervously raised her hand. Emmett turned to look at her and she blushed. The employee motioned for her to move up the line and within only a few moments she was at Emmett's side.

He took her in now. She barely came up to his chest and she was plump. But not exactly unattractive. She looked nervous to even look at him. Emmett shrugged and then motioned for her to go ahead. "Do you want to drive?" Emmett asked her as they got closer to the car. He knew that he was intimidating but her nervous silence was eerie. She glanced a him quickly and then shook her head. Emmett shrugged and then moved behind the wheel. It was a tight fit with his bulk but they managed and soon the game had begun.

Emmett drove over the balls and the balls were sucked up into the car, the woman at his side was quick to pick up the ball and then put it into a cannon like gun and shot them out at other cars. Emmett could not help but laugh and by the time the game was over, they had one of the highest scores. When they got out of the car at the end of the game, Emmett put one arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. He was not aware of the effect that simple move would have on her. He headed off for the next game with a smile back at her. He would forget about the girl soon enough but it would not be the same for her.

Jasper came up on Bella at the Virtual Jungle Cruise. They of course decided to take the ride together. They climbed into a inflatable raft on the floor and sat. Bella wondered why there was water on the floor but she would know. When the ride started, water flooded into the room. It was only a few inches deep but it lifted the boat. Fans turned on to simulate the wind and the screen before them turned on. It was a scene of water and a gate before the boat. A character moved in front of them and began talking before it was sucked into a yellow portal.

It seemed as if the raft Jasper and Bella were in got sucked in too. When it came out the other end in the movie, the raft dropped to the water and jets of cold water sprayed the two riders. The movie character was hanging from a tree and shouting for someone to get a machine floating through the water. The ride was fun, in the movie, they passed dinosaurs and got sprayed with water numerous times. They went through caverns and down waterfalls. The sound effects were great as well. Before long, there was lava failing around them and the the portal was back. When they returned to their starting point, the ride was over. "Lets do that again." Jasper said and Bella was quick to agree.

Rose had met up with Carlisle and Esme. She had already tried a few games and the elder Cullen's had spent time roaming each floor and trying this or that. They had found each other in front of the Pirates of the Caribbean — Battle for Buccaneer Gold –. Rose had wanted to try the ride and the other two had been walking by when they spotted her. Rose was happy for the company. She had left Edward at the basketball game where he had bored her after four games. The three boarded this ride with a group of Humans. They stepped onto what looked like the front of a pirate ship.

All around them were movie screens. Instructions were given and then the ride started. They each took a place and began shooting at other. It was a battle. Esme got right into it talking to the ships and making Carlisle and Rose laugh. There was a ghost pirate at he beginning and end of the ride talking of pirate treasure and before long they had to fight a ghost ship. They ended up loosing the game and the boat seemed to sink. By the time they left the ride, Esme was animate about picking up a wii.

They spent the next few hours paying game after game and ride after ride. Bella had forgotten about lunch and was only reminded when her stomach began to growl. There were maps on every floor and Bella's eyes fell on the cheesecake factory. "Every type of cheesecake" the sign said. Bella made her way to the floor leaving Jasper to continue playing.

She made her way to the correct floor and then followed her nose. When Bella reached the restaurant she moved to the counter and looked over the menus. She decided on the pumpkin cheesecake. The waitress cut her a big slice and for the price of the cake, it should have been big. Belle turned to find a seat and almost screamed when she found the man directly behind her. "Emmett!" She hissed. "Don't do that!" Emmett grinned wickedly. He stepped out of her way and then followed her to her seat.

Instead of sitting on the other side of the table from her, Emmett sat beside Bella and draped an arm around her shoulders. There was no one else here except for the cashier. Emmett watched as Bella took a bite of the cheesecake and then his smile reappeared and he lowered his lips to her throat. The kiss was slow and lingering and he licked the flesh afterwards.

Bella felt a twitch in her core and she bit her lower lip. How was it that this man cool make her body react this way so quickly? Even so, she placed a hand on his side and pushed him gently back. "Emmett..." She moaned softly. Emmett chuckled and then came back. He pressed up against her and his arms went around her waist. "No one is looking." He told her. He took her earlobe and suckled. Bella felt her resistance fading. She glanced around and her eyes fell on the woman's restroom.


End file.
